


Orion

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John are about to embark on a new journey, in search of a place shrouded in myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> McSheplets #172: Ancient  
> Trope Bingo Round 3: au: fairy tale/myth  
> MMoM 2014 - DAY 9
> 
> Another quick ficlet!

Beyond the balcony window, Rodney could see the tall spires and towers of Atlantis soaring into the blue skies of Lantea. Below them the ocean lapped against the piers as the city floated like a snowflake upon the cold, deep blue water. Movement caught his eye and he watched as a Porta Navis - a Gateship - weaved between the towers, heading back to the central tower.

On the piers below, and in the hanging gardens, he could see the tiny specks of Lanteans going about their daily business with some seeking elusive Ascension while others merely enjoyed the fine weather.

Ten thousand years of peace had come after the fabled _Aurora_ brought news on how to defeat the Wraith, ending the hundred-year siege of the Ancient city. Now, the Wraith were little more than a myth, almost lost in time, and the worlds of Pegasus had grown rich and magnificent once more. Not that Rodney had gone off world often but he had seen the great hall at Athos with its perfect acoustics, and the equally great library on Sateda that held the works from a thousand worlds dating back to before the advent of the Wraith.

He sighed and glanced back at his work, drawing symbols into the air that were captured and molded into the new crystal structure that would improve the capacity of a mini-Potentia by eight percent. This small version would power a hyperdrive within a Porta Navis, allowing even the small gateships the means of crossing the galaxy from end to end in a matter of days rather than restricting them to a solar system.

He grinned as he imagined John's pleasure when Rodney handed over the prototype to him, aware of his love of flying.

Thoughts of John sent flutters through his stomach, partly from the pleasure he knew at his beloved's hands but also for the adventure they were about to begin together. The _Orion_ was complete and waiting on the north pier for her new Captain to take her out on her maiden voyage, and as John's companion and a scientist of note in his own right, the City Council had given Rodney the position of Chief Science Officer.

With his thoughts no longer on his work, Rodney moved from his study area to the bedroom, slowly undressing, discarding the clothing on the floor before sinking down onto the perfectly contoured mattress, naked. He smiled as he thought of John's delight when they had offered him the _Orion_ , even allowing him to choose most of his command crew. he had brought his happiness and his passion to their bed that night, and Rodney felt himself harden as the memory assailed him.

He closed his eyes and pictured John's smiling face, recalling the perfection of John's hands as they brushed over his heated skin before he leaned in to nuzzle Rodney's hard cock. Rodney wrapped his hand around himself, hips bucking, gasping in memory of the hot mouth that had surrounded him, tongue pressing against that sweet spot at the tip as John sucked and hummed, slowly driving Rodney insane with pleasure.

His hand moved more rapidly as the remembered sensations mirrored the ones thrumming through him now, and his breath caught in his throat as he came with John's name on his lips.

"Beautiful!"

Rodney opened his eyes and smiled at the lean figure slouched against the door frame. He reached out a hand and John came to him instantly, stripping off clothing with every step until he was naked too. Sated and pliant, he moaned as John thrust deep inside him, reveling in the feel of John pressed against him, skin to skin. He dragged John's head down, devouring his mouth in a heated kiss and swallowing John's gasp as he came.

Afterwards they lay together on the rumpled bed linens, with Rodney's finger tracing a path through the dark hairs that adorned John's chest, causing John to squirm when his fingernail scraped across a hidden nipple.

"One more day," John stated softly.

Tomorrow they would begin their journey, heading out into the void between the galaxies in search of another place shrouded in myth from millennia ago.

Earth.

END  
.


End file.
